F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type
|production = Prototype |usage = General-Purpose |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = F91_Gundam_F91_Twin_VSBR_Type_Front.png |transformable = No |designation = F91 |OfficialName = Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type ガンダムF91 ツインヴェスバータイプ |headheight = 15.2 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |archetype = F91 Gundam F91~V |operator = Earth Federation Forces |SpecEquip = Bio-Computer Bio-Sensor Heat Radiation Fins Multiple Construction Armor~Metal Peel-off Effect |armaments = 2 x Vulcan Gun 2 x Mega Machine Cannon 2 x Beam Saber 4 x Variable Speed Beam Rifle Beam Shield |OptionalEquip = Beam Rifle |optionalHandheldArmaments = Beam Launcher |series = Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Variations |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }}The F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type is a variant of the F91 Gundam F91 that appeared in the original design series Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variation of the Gundam F91, it has a new backpack equipped with four Variable Speed Beam Rifles (also known as VSBRs) - two more than the original backpack. The four VSBRs are an improved version of the original and have auxiliary thrusters, boosting the mobile suit's thrust. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns. They serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon, and while they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy machines. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :Mounted in the chest, the pair of mega machine cannons are stronger than the vulcan guns, and capable of damaging enemy MS in close combat. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of most mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any armor not treated to resist it. Two beam sabers powered by rechargeable energy capacitors are stored in the F91 Twin VSBR Type’s left side armor. Like the normal Gundam F91's beam sabers, these beam sabers have enhanced functionalities; including its beam blade generation being alterable to a certain extent and an improved beam emitter with greatly enhanced durability. ;*Variable Speed Beam Rifle :Also known as VSBRs, these weapons can fire either low-speed beams with high destructive power, or high-speed beams with high penetrating power, sufficient to destroy two MS with one shot or pierce a beam shield. The Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type has four VSBRs mounted on its backpack, two more than the normal Gundam F91. When deployed, the two bottom units slide under the shoulders while the two top units remain positioned above the shoulders. Furthermore, the Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type's VSBRs have added auxiliary thrusters, boosting the Gundam's thrust and possibly mobility. ;*Beam Shield :Like the normal Gundam F91, the F91 Twin VSBR Type has a beam shield generator mounted on the left arm, with a spare unit stored in the right side armor. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber and can block both beam and projectile weapons. The plane is divided into multiple sections and can be turned on/off individually to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. Like beam sabers, the beam shields have an internal condenser that can power the shield even when not connected to the mobile suit, allowing the spare shield to be used as a throwing weapon. ;*Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the normal Gundam F91 which is optimized for a 15m tall MS and has adjustable output. It fires normal beams for long-range attacks, and acts like a beam machine gun for rapid-fire. It is powered by a replaceable e-pac and can be stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Beam Launcher :The same optional handheld weapon as used by the normal Gundam F91, this large caliber beam weapon is powered by a replaceable e-pac and fires low-velocity beams with high destructive power. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Computer :A new kind of man-machine interface, the Bio-Computer is a next generation device developed from the psycommu system, but places less strain on its human operator. As its name implies, the Bio-Computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. The Bio-Computer can relay data collected by the MS’ sensors directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. Like the original psycommu system, the Bio-Computer also allows the pilot to control the MS using thoughts alone. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. ;*Bio-Sensor :Located in the pilot’s linear seat, the Bio-Sensor can pick up thoughts and emotions of the pilot, improving the suit’s responsiveness and reaction speed. Furthermore, it is via the Bio-Sensor that the Bio-Computer is able to determine whether a Newtype is piloting the Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type, and thereby allow access to the full operating mode, unleashing the suit’s full potential. ;*Heat Radiation Fins :A set of three heat radiation fins is stored inside each shoulder armor. They extend outward when the MS is in full operating mode, and the top and bottom surface have molds that improve the heat radiation capabilities. The fins can also be used as stabilizers within atmosphere ;*Multiple Construction Armor :Multiple Construction Armor (MCA) is a multifunctional structural material in which the functions of electronic equipment, such as circulatory and cooling systems, are incorporated into the MS’ armor layers, making more efficient use of the highly compact MS’ limited internal space. The technology for embedding electrical functions into a structural material is first established in U.C.0090s with the development of the Psycho-Frame. MCA is an application of this technology after further development; it uses special structural materials alongside heterogeneous crystallization coupling technology that uses I-Fields. :;* Metal Peel-off Effect ::This special feature of the Gundam F91 is a byproduct of the MCA. In addition to its radiators and cooling ducts, the F91 can also dissipate excess heat by shedding the outer layers of its armor. This process creates afterimages of the mobile suit made up of metallic particles, which can deceive not only the eyes of enemy pilots, but also radar and other sensors. This feature is activated when the suit is in the full operating mode. Gallery F91-twinvsbr.jpg F91 TwinVSBR Card.jpg|Gundam War Nex-A card F91_TwinVSBR_geo.jpg|From Gundam Diorama Front Gundam Diorama Front 3rd F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla MG Gundam F91 Back Cannon Type & Twin V.S.B.R. Set Up Type.jpg|1/100 MG F91 Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 Back Cannon Type & Twin V.S.B.R. Set Up Type (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art References External links *Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type on MAHQ ja:F91 ガンダムF91・ツインヴェスバータイプ